Power Rangers Cosmic Fury Episode 1 & 2
by Shadowx6
Summary: five kids have bin chosen by the spirits of the Zodiac to help them save there kind from the wrath of the dark master


Power ranger Cosmic Fury

Characters

Cosmic Red: Zane Parks

Cosmic Pink: Alexis

Cosmic Blue: Wendy

Cosmic Yellow: Ed

Cosmic Green: Vic

Lenny/Lepus

Scientist

Cerberus

Vulpecula/Vulpex

Dark Master

Robert/Bobby

Patrick

Principal Nick

Big Dip

Little Dip

The 5 shining stars part 1

Transcript

[_Lepus & the_ _Scientist_ _spaceship is being chase by a much lager spaceship__._]

**Scientist**: Were not going to make it to earth! Unless. [_He turned to_ _Lepus_] Take these keys & get out of here.

**Lepus**: But what about you? I can't leave you here. You're my friend.

**Scientist**: I know but we need to protect the last of them before he gets themes, ok?

**Lepus**: I understand. [Lepus opens the door] Good-bye.

[Lepus used his power to move through space lighting fast. But didn't realize that e drop one of the keys back on the ship.]

[Cerberus & his soldiers called the nightmares barge into the cockpit.]

**Cerberus**: search the area. I'll talk to the pilot. [He grabs the Scientist & asks]_** Were the other keys?**_

**Scientist**: [shrugs] I don't know what you're talking about. I was just on my way to my vacation spot to relax from work.

[Cerberus put the Scientist down but sees the key that Lepus left behind]

**Cerberus**: Oh really then _**what is this doing here? **_[He shoving the key in front of the scientist face.] [Cerberus also sees outside that there is a spiritual trail that Lepus left behind that only he could see.]

**Cerberus**: The keys aren't here, let's get going. [All of Cerberus soldiers left the ship]

**Scientist**: You were once a great constellation, how can you do this to your own kind?

**Cerberus**: Cause there weak to me, & my master [he leaves with a evil laugh].

[Cerberus enter back onto his ship greeted by his associate name Vulpex]

**Vulpex**: Well?

**Cerberus**: Keys were gone by the time I got on the ship. [Vulpex look angry] How ever I found this. [Showing off the key]

[Their master sees this.]

**Dark Master**: Good. Look like that rabbit was heading towards earth.

**Vulpex**: Earth! Of course! It's all ways there.

**Dark Master**: Follow that trail! [There ship flies off] nothing will stand in the way of my goal [He does his evil laugh as they heads towards earth]

[Cut to the theme song]

[_Lenny __walking home from high school__ till he ran into the __two bullies who are football jocks name Bobby & his strong but stupid friends Patrick blocking his way_]

**Bobby**: Hey Lenny we need to talk.

**Lenny**: [scared] What's up guys.

**Bobby**: You see we didn't like how you avoided us at lunch to giving us your lunch money.

**Patrick**: Yea I wanted another Burger.

**Lenny**: No I don't want to give anything anymore so back off.

[Bobby grabs Lenny]

**Bobby**: Listen kid I don't care if you're younger then me. Nobody says no to me. So do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?

[Bobby let out or bad laugh]

[Before Lenny can say anything, Zane shows up]

**Zane**: Hay morons. Leave him alone.

**Bobby**: Hey Patrick it's our old friend Zane

**Zane**: Really guys you want to pick on this kid to prove your Dominic. What a joke. All you good for is to get hit by other players & be complete & other idiots. You're only popular because the principal likes you.

[Booby drops the kid & he & Patrick prepare to beat Zane up.]

**Bobby**: Oh yea we'll show you. Come on Patrick!

[The two try to fight him but Zane keeps dodging their fist.]

**Bobby**: what the madder? Too scared to take a hit.

**Zane**: Nope

[The two charge at him from both sides, as Zane just step from the side letting the two hit each other]

**Zane**: just waiting for you to do that. [Bobby & Patrick are knout out] Man you two made the two guys who bullied my dad back at his day look threatening.

[Zane goes to the Lenny.]

**Zane**: you okay?

**Lenny**: Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks' for standing up for me.

**Zane**: Know problem.

[Lenny looks at his watch]

**Lenny**: Oh no I'm late, my mom going to freak if I'm not home by now, got to go. [Lenny Runs off.]

**Zane**: Later.

[Zane arriving home, seeing his mom on the phone talking how his dad is going on a Business trip for the whole several months. Then he heads towards his room.]

**Zane**: Man wish something exciting can happen to keep my off this.

[Lepus still in space has just arrived to the solar system]

**Lepus**: Yes almost there to earth.

[Zane heads to school as all the kids look at him while he wondering what they're looking at. One of the teachers comes to his saying "Come with me to the principles office". As Zane follows his friend Alexis see this & said]

**Alexis**: Oh Zane what did you do this time.

[_Scene cuts to Zane in the _principal's office Screaming]

**Zane**: **DETENTION. **Principal Nick what did I do to get Detention.

**Principal Nick**: for beating up on my two Star pupils. Boys come in here.

**Zane**: I didn't lay one finger on those two morons.

[Bobby & Patrick come in looking all beaten up.]

**Bobby**: But it's true, you beaten us up for helping that sweet little boy.

**Patrick**: [starting to cry.] We saw him having problems with his books & want to help him out but he showed up & beat us up. It really hurt.

**Principal Nick**: That all I need to hear. Your lucky they'll not baddy hurt to skip Sunday's game.

**Zane**: Come on I didn't do anything to them they were the one who were picking on the little kid.

**Principal Nick**: No more of this, I will see you for detention for Saturday morning.

**Zane**: Your not, Wait. No not Saturday please that my last day to hang out with my dad before he leave for his trip.

**Principal Nick**: Sorry those are the rules. See you tomorrow morning.

[Principal Nick gives him a late pass has Zane heads out]

[Bobby & Patrick low fives each other for a job well done]

[When Zane left the office he is greeted Alexis]

**Alexis**: Hey Zane! [Sounding depressed] what happen?

**Zane**: Got detention for Saturday. [They continue talk while heading to there next class]

**Alexis**: Wait isn't your dad leaving on Saturday?

**Zane**: Yea so last night was my last night for a long time. I hope Bobby & Patrick know what they done. Well see yea Lexi.

[The two part ways for class. We see Alexis & her friend Wendy in home economics talking what happen]

**Wendy**: I see, your friend had a very strong bond with his dad & realizing that he going to be gone for several months, that's tough.

**Alexis**: Yea, I hate what Bobby & Patrick did. What they do that's …just… not… cool! [Alexis spilled the flour & got everywhere]

[_Scene cuts to Zane at his locker_, Bobby & Patrick walk up to talk to Zane]

**Bobby**: Hey Buddy sorry about the detention.

**Patrick**: Yea were very sorry. [Eating a burger]

**Both: **NOT! [Laughing]

[Zane grabs bobby by his shirts up to the locker]

**Bobby: **I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to get in more trouble then you already are.

[Zane puts him down]

**Bobby: **See you around Zane

**Patrick**: tell your dad we said bye

[Booby & Patrick walk out while Ed walks in playing a video game. Bobby sees him & knocks his game on the floor]

**Ed: **What! Hey!

**Bobby**: Nerd! [Walks out laughing with Patrick]

[Zane run up to Ed seeing if there okay]

**Zane**: Ed! Are you ok?

**Ed**: Yea I'll be fine, but my game! [Pick up the game & the it's is frozen] Great now have to start all over, & was this close to get the duplication ability.

**Zane**: Yea you're fine.

**Ed**: Also heard what happen, sorry about Saturday.

**Zane**: Yea it will be fine!

**Ed**: Cool.

[Ed went to his locker & goes his stuff]

**Ed**: Talk to you later tonight.

**Zane**: Right! Later.

[Zane walks out]

[Cut to him arriving home around twilight]

[When Zane walked in he went to the kitchen & saw a note on it from his mom say]

Dear Zane

When into the city to meet your father to have dinner.

Left some cash for you to order a Pizza. Finish your homework & we'll be back late.

Love Mom

[Zane heads to his room & tries to relax]

[His cell phone rang. Zane Check & it was a text from his mom]

Zane, your principle called & said you got Detention. Will talk later about this. Also Alexis mom called & wanted some flour, can you go & bring it to her. THX

**Zane**: (sigh) Great.

[Zane heads off to Alexis house with some flour]

[Cut to Lepus arriving on earth]

Lepus: Yes I made it! Now all I need to do is to…

[Lepus Drop one of the keys]

No got to get the key but, how do you stop me?

[Seeing him going around the planet]

[Zane arrived at Alexis house & rings the door bell]

**Alexis**: coming! [Opens the door] Yes [shocked locked] Ah Zane! What are you doing here?

**Zane**: brought some flour.

**Alexis**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

**Zane**: Oh I mean this kind of flour. [Showing her the bag of flour]

**Alexis**: oh right thanks (both laughing awkwardly)

**Zane**: Wait your baking?

**Alexis**: Yes Surrey.

**Zane**: Kay later. [Zane heads home]

**Alexis**: Wait! [Zane turns] My mom told me that your going to be home alone tonight, so I was wondering, would you like me to come over to give you some company?

**Zane**: Thank, but its good. See you at school.

**Alexis**: Right! See yeah at school. If you need anything I'm just down the Street. [She closed the door & release of big sigh] [Then she hears the timer going off] (Gasp) my cookies!

[Zane walks back home at night] [The key that Lepus drop falls banging into stuff till it bounces off of Zane head lands in front of him]

**Zane**: What the?

[Zane see the key & Pick it up]

**Zane**: What kind of key? Is this gold & what with this weird symbol?

[Zane puts the key in his pocket & walks home]

[The next morning the bad guys ship arrived]

**Vulpex**: Sir we mad it to earth.

Dark Master: So this is the planet where the great Lord Zed & the Machine Empire have failed to conquer.

**Vulpex**: Unlike you, master. Lets send down our whole Army.

**Dark Master**: We can't.

**Vulpex**: What! Why?

Dark Master: 1. We don't need to we here to get one rabbit not to unleash war. 2. I can only summon at least one Spirit at a time. At least for now.

**Vulpex**: Very well, at least I know two that can do the job. & Don't worry master I'll use some of the power that you gave me. [Vulpex walk out & pulls outs two keys] Kay lets go. Big Dip, Little Dip, awaken. [Two spirits come out of the keys]. Now listen you to, I need you to find that rabbit, & the key that he brought with him. If thing get bad just possess someone down there, & only some the nightmares when you need them. Got it!

[The two spirits look at each other & shook their heads, and then they flew off].

**Vulpex**: Good.

[Cut to Zane in a classroom waiting for the clock to hit 12 & twirling the key he found last night]

**Zane**: Hey can I…

**Teacher**: No! Just hold it in.

**Zane (thought)**: just one hour left. It doesn't matter now, Mom probably brought dad to the airport already.

**Zane**: (sigh).

[Cut to Alexis waiting on the soccer field with a box]

**Wendy** (off Screen): Alexis!

**Alexis**: Hey Wendy! What are you doing here?

**Wendy**: I went to your house when your mom said that your were at school, on a Saturday, (see the box she brought) with a box,

**Alexis**: Well you know I want Zane to get a surprised, so he won't think about his dad & all.

**Wendy**: Right. & I'm queen of the school.

**Ed** (off Screen): you sure act that way sometimes.

**Alexis**: Oh! Hey Ed.

**Ed**: What are to lovey girls like you doing at school, on a Saturday?

**Wendy**: Same as you for why you're here as well.

**Ed: **Well I was going to invite Zane to the comic shop to check out new comic of the Power rangers.

**Wendy**: Really? You're still obsessed with them?

**Ed: **Why not? The Ranger has say the world like over 20 times or something. & Just can't get enough of them from there costumes to their weapons, & my favorite the Megazords. One day I'll hope to be a ranger & be the best of the best. (Laughing victoriously)

**Wendy**: Dream on, like you can ever be one.

**Ed: **oh what's in the box?

**Alexis**: I made cookies for Zane; to cheer him up, want one?

**Ed & Wendy**: Sure!

[They take a bite & they didn't like it]

**Alexis**: Like them? There peanut Butter with chocolate chips in them.

**Wendy**: Great I'm Sure Zane will love them.

[Ed spits his out & sees a light in the Gym]

**Ed**: Hey what's going on at the gym?

**Wendy**: Must be Vic. I hared he trains on the weekends.

**Ed**: dude need to get a life.

[Cut to Vic Training in the gym with his coach]

**The Coach**: Kay Vic that's it for today go it the showers.

**Vic (catching his breath):** understood sensei.

**The Coach**: don't worry you'll master that technique, I promise.

**Vic**: just got to figure out how to do the Goat slap technique.

**The Coach**: Will try next time.

**Vic**: Got it. (He bowed his coach) (Then walk to the shower)

[After several trips around the earth Lepus finally crash in a forest near our hero's]

[Zane gets ready to leave the class room when he heard the crash, & try's to run out side but runs into Bobby & Patrick]

[Alexis, Ed, & Wendy see the crash in the forest next to there school]

**Ed**: Whoa! What was that?

**Alexis**: it looks like it came from the forests.

**Wendy**: Lets go check it out!

[All three run towards the crash, But Alexis pause turning to the school, But then She resume running towards the crash]

[Vic also here's the crash after leaving the locker room & ran out side seeing Alexis, Ed, & Wendy running towards the crash]

**Vic**: Wait! Aren't those Zane's friends? What are they doing here?

[Vic runs after them]

[Cut back to Zane Dealing with Bobby & Patrick]

[He turns on the recorder on his Phone & put it in his back pocket where the key was] [The key in his pocket glows]

**Zane**: Really you two came to school on a Saturday, Waited till I was done with detention, so you can have me all to your self-cause of Thursday?

**Bobby**: Like we said, nobody gets the better of us! So what if you got us to beat up each other cause of what we were about to do to that Kid, we can do what ever we want & the principal we be on our side.

[Big Dip, Little Dip sense the key & go inside the school]

**Zane**: well then if you want your revenge come & take it.

[Bobby & Patrick went up to beat him but our stop when Patrick see Big Dip, Little Dip floating]

**Patrick**: Bobby!

**Bobby**: What!

**Patrick**: Gh gh gho, Ghosts!

**Bobby**: What! [See the two sprits]

**Both**: ahhhhhhhhhhh

[Zane turns & sees them as well]

[Bobby & Patrick kept on running, till they saw a lion & ran the other way passing Zane & the two spirits]

**Both**: ahhhhhhhhhhh, Lion

**Bobby**: Seriously, who let lion in here?

[Zane Turns & sees the Lion as well]

[The lion walks up to him as Zane starts to panic]

[As the two spirits charge at Zane, The Lion Roar pushed the two ghosts away]

[Then the Lion jumps on Zane & turn into a Red light & running away from the two ghosts]

[The two spirits talk to each & see Bobby & Patrick & attack them, possessing them]

**(Big Dip) Bobby**: Much better! So this is what it likes to have a physical body.

**(Little Dip) Patrick**: I know right!

[Big Dip Looks at Lit Dip]

**Big Dip**: Really! You got the big guy?

**Little Dip**: Yea! You got the leader.

**Big Dip**: True! True! Any way lets get that kid right!

**Little Dip:** Right!

[The two speed off]

[Cut back to Alexis, Wendy, Ed, and Vic meeting up with them at the crash site]

[Alexis see Lepus at the center & goes down to check on it]

**Wendy**: Lexis! Wait! You don't know what that is.

**Ed**: relax it a just a rabbit.

**Vic**: Yea! [Wendy & Ed shock to see Vic here] But what kind of Rabbit has this color scheme?

**Alexis**: Hey little guy! Or girl? You okay?

[Lepus wakes up seeing he in Alexis arm]

[Lepus freaked out & runs off knocking over Alexis] [Zipping away]

[All look in shock]

**Ed**: Kay maybe it not just a Rabbit.

[Alexis see one of the keys that Lepus left behind & picks up the Virgo one]

**Alexis**: What's this? A key?

[Lepus zips around the entire city tiring to hide] [He starts realizing he's slowing down]

**Lepus**: oh dear I have to take control of one of these human if I'm going to survive!

[Lepus sees Lenny & uses his as a host]

[Big Dip sense Lepus]

**Big Dip:** Hey Little Dip Do you know what I smell.

**Little Dip:** What.

**Big Dip:** A Rascally Wabbit! [Evil Smile] Lets Go!

**Little Dip:** [sniffing] I don't Smell Anything. [Seeing Big Dip running off] Wait for me!

[Cut back to Zane as he zips around the entire city]

**Zane:** Seriously how long is this ride?

[They stop]

**Zane:** Thank goodness!

[The Lion also sense Lepus & runs words him grabbing Zane]

**Zane**: Not Again!

[They Zip to Lenny & the Lion drops him]

**Zane**: [Dizzy] And that people is why I never go on roller coasters.

(Lepus) Lenny: Leo is that you?

**Zane**: Leo! Hay you're that kid I saved Thursday.

(Lepus) Lenny: Oh no, I not who you think I am you see…

[The Lion roar turning into a spirit]

**Lepus**: Oh right! The other… Are back at where I Crashed.

**Zane**: OK! What is going on here? Why is there a ghost Lion? What do you me your not who I think you are? & What was up with those two ghost I saw?

(Off screen) **Big Dip**: Why don't we tell you!

[Big Dip & Little Dip arrive to the two] [The lion snarl]

**Zane**: Really! You two again? Stop following me & get on with your lives!

**Little Dip**: I think he talk about these human not us.

**Big Dip**: enough of this, handover the keys little Bunny or thing our going to get ugly. [The two chuckle evilly]

**Zane**: Keys?

**Lepus**: I may be Scared but there is no way your going to have the last of Zodiac!

**Big Dip**: Well then kid, time to do this the hard way. (Both of them turn into their monster form)

**Zane**: What the? There monsters now?

**Lepus**: Oh no.

**Big Dip**: Nightmares rise!

[The foot solders rise from the Shadows]

**Zane**: Well things just got worst!

[To be continued]

The 5 shining stars part 2

[Recap of last Episode]

[Big Dip & Little Dip summon the foot soldiers to get the Leo Key & Lepus for their master. Zane prepare to fight them.]

**Big Dip:** Really you think you can take them all on your own?

**Little Dip:** very well then. Lets get him Big Dip!

[Leo Roar & grab Zane & prepares to run off]

**Zane**: Not again!

[Leo Runs off with Lepus grabbing on to him as well]

[Big Dip & Little Dip See them run out]

**Big Dip**: Don't just stand there! After them!

**Little Dip**: Right! Lets go boys.

[Both of them & the night-mare follow them]

[Theme Song]

[Leo Roar]

**Lepus**: Where did I crash? I remember I was in a forest.

**Zane**: there one in the park next to our school if your wondering.

**Zane** (though): I lost it! I'm talking to a red ghost lion & a boy possessed by a ghost bunny.

[Leo Turns & see the bad Spirits chasing them & go zipping all over the place losing then in the process]

**Big Dip:** Great! Where did they go!

**Little Dip:** I think we lost them.

[Big Dip Smack Little Dip on the head]

**Big Dip**: I know that! The Question is how do we find them?

**Little Dip**: Hey! I remember that Leo is very noble.

**Big Dip**: Your right. That big cat can't reset helping other that our in danger. And I know a good area to start.

[Leo heads to the park next to the school]

[Cut back to Alexis seeing the key she found]

**Alexis**: What kind of Rabbit carries gold keys?

[Ed, Vic, & Wendy go down & see the other keys, all picking one up of there own]

**Vic**: These dot, if I remember correctly this looks like the pattern for Capricorn.

[All of the keys glow & they drop them]

**Wendy**: What was that all about?

**Alexis**: That was weird.

**Ed**: Come on guys. Lets get out of here. Plus we're supposed to meet Zane back at school.

**Alexis**: Right! Plus my cookies are still at the field.

[They all got out of the pit]

[Cut back to Leo seeing the school & heading into the forest, landing in the pit]

[Gang still there goes back at the pit & se Leo, Lepus, & Zane]

**Ed**: What the? Is that a ghost lion, & IS THAT ZANE DOWN THERE?

**Vic & Wendy**: What?

**Alexis**: hey guys why our you still here?

**Wendy**: Lexi! Zane the pit with a lion.

**Alexis**: What?

[Alexis put down the tray & rushes over seeing Zane on the ground]

**Alexis**: Zane, Hold on!

[She goes down the pit with the other right behind her]

**Lepus** (looking for the other keys): Where our they? Where our day?

**Alexis**: Zane, are you okay?

**Zane** (Dizzy): But dad I don't want to go on the spinning wheel!

**Zane**: Wait what? Alexis? (Seeing the other) Ed, Wendy, and Vic what are all of you doing here?

**Alexis**: well it's quite a story.

**Ed**: Hey kid! (Lepus turn) Yea you, what going on here?

[Leo Sniffs Ed & then snarl]

**Lepus**: Wait! You took the keys?

**Ed**: what are you talking about? They were… [He sees his pocket glowing & pulls out one of the keys]

**Ed**: How did this get in here?

**Lepus**: OK. Let me explain what's going on.

[Every one sat down]

**Lepus**: My name is Lepus. I'm one of hundreds of Spirit that you people call the constellations. The Keys that you have are members of the 12 zodiacs.

**Zane**: Wait, so these keys are really Spirits.

**Lepus**: Yes! (Pointing to Wendy) You have Aquarius, (pointing to Vic) you have Capricorn, (pointing to Alexis) you have Virgo, (pointing to Ed) you have Gemini, (pointing to Zane) & you already meant Noble Leo.

[Zane looks at Leo]

**Lepus**: They have chosen you to help them fight off this Dark Master & his legions of monsters.

**Ed**: So we like the Power Ranger?

**Vic** (Staring at Ed): The Power ranger?... Really?!

**Ed**: why not? Ever since I was a kid I all ways wanted to be a ranger. I still buy their comics, the documentaries, Video games, & so much more!

[Wendy chuckle]

**Zane**: So I guess that the Zodiac is the most powerful creature of your kind.

**Lepus**: Well kind of, at least I think there the most powerful.

Anyway they can't do this with out a body, & the Dark Master won't stop till they get all of the key!

[Zane thinks about it]

**Zane**: Okay I'm in.

**Alexis**: But Zane…

**Zane**: I all ways want to be a hero & this can be my only chance.

**Alexis**: Well I'm in to.

**Ed**: Count Me in.

[Still think]

**Lepus**: At least Zodiac are strong enough to stop them in there Track. Can you Please Help?

**Wendy**: Well At least I can kick some monster butt. So I'm in!

**Vic**: Fine! If every one else is doing it then I'm in to.

**Lepus**: Great!

**Zane**: Wait how are we supposed to fight them? Do they need to possess us & we turn into monster like Bobby & Patrick?

**Alexis, Ed, Wendy & Vic**: WHAT?!

**Zane**: Long Story.

**Ed**: oh I know! [Pulls out a power ranger turbo comic] can you make these? [Lepus looks at the turbo morpher]

**Vic**: what are you doing?

[Lepus runs off]

**Ed**: I just though that if that rabbit kids fast. He can make stuff fast as well. Like Morphers

**Vic**: That's one of the most idiotic thing I ever…

**Lepus**: Here you go! [Lepus shows off five morphers]

[Ed gives Vic a smug look]

**Zane**: How did you make real morphers?

**Lepus**: Well one this kids is also a power ranger's fan so I got an idea what he was talking about. We Spirits can look into your mind & see your memories. And two just rushes to a junkyard, which I saw during my trails, grab the scraps I needed to make it work & Wala.

**Ed**: This is so cool!

**Lepus**: Now I need your help. [Asking Ed]

**Ed**: Why me?

**Lepus**: Cause While I made them. There is no power. Your spirit Gemini has Electric power. That can give these boys the start that they need. All you need to do is say, Gemini Spark!

**Ed**: All right. [Lepus gives him the morphers] Gemini Spark! [Flash of light & they turn on]

**Lepus:** Great now all you need to do is to put to key that you have into the, Um?

**Vic**: ignition!

**Lepus**: Right & just call out your consolation names & they'll give you there power without possessing you.

**Ed**: And will need a cool Morphing call like Cosmic Roar, Fury Storm!

[Every one looks at Ed]

**Ed**: What? If were going to be Rangers we should have a Morphing call.

**Zane**: Well we should now fine those monsters before they hurt anybody.

[Vic cell phone & he checks it out]

**Vic**: Too late. [Vic Shows that he got a Text from his parents saying the city's under attack]

[Cut to the City be under attack by Big Dip & Little Dip]

**Big Dip**: this should get Kitty attention now! [Evil laugh] [Blew up some building]

**Police officer**: Say where you are we got surrounded.

**Big Dip**: You may out number us but you're out match. DRAW!

[They fire their laser blaster at all the officers]

**Little Dip**: you know we should…

**Big Dip**: Not worth it. Come on lets go back to setting up the bait.

[Cut back to our hero's about to enter the city]

**Vic**: Wait guys. (Every one stop) Should we be doing this I mean? We are going to fight monster with Spirits that say there the constellations. Dose anyone else think this is crazy?

[Everyone think about it]

**Zane**: it dose but I still feel like I need to do this so I'm going in to stop them!

[Zane Runs into the city] [Every one else follows]

[Cut back to Big Dip & Little Dip blowing up the city]

**Big Dip**: You know we should do this on a daily basic.

**Zane** (Off screen): Not today!

[All five of them runs in]

**Big Dip**: Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the boy with our little kitty. Can you be a good little kid & hand him over?

**Zane**: Sorry to tell you this but, we bonded!

**Little Dip**: Hey Big Dip! Those other 4 over there have the other keys. I can sense then.

**Big Dip**: Well so much for me being a hunter & all of you the hunted. Now hand over those keys!

**Zane**: You want them? Then Come & get them! (Charging in)

**Alexis**: Zane Wait!

**Big Dip**: HA! The fool. Little Dip, Charge you blaster! We're go to hit a big one. [They charge their blazer]

**Zane**: Okay Leo, lets do it! (Though): this going to sound dumb. Cosmic Roar; Fury Storm!

**Big Dip**: Fire! [They fire & a huge explosion happen]

**Ed**: Zane!

**Vic**: Oh No.

[When the smoke cleared. a red ranger appeared]

**Big & Little Dip**: WHAT?!

**Alexis**: Zane? Is that you?

**Zane** (turns): Yea guys I'm good, me & Leo Combined.

**Wendy**: Awesome

**Vic**: who did you think you were? The Red lightspeed Ranger?

**Ed** (Smiling): a ha! You do know this stuff.

**Vic**: Never say I didn't.

**Zane**: A Guys! Less talking & more Morphing. Cause there still here.

**Little Dip**: & Ready to go!

**Big Dip**: Don't Say that. That was dumb.

**Zane**: Guys go what Ed said they really like it. Or that's what Leo said. Great now I can understand lion talk.

**Ed**: Kay Guy, lets do this!

**Alexis, Wendy, Ed, and Vic**: Cosmic Roar; Fury Storm!

[A transformation sequence]

**Alexis**: Cosmic Pink, Virgo!

**Wendy**: Cosmic Blue, Aquarius!

**Ed**: Cosmic Yellow, Gemini!

**Vic**: Cosmic Green, Capricorn!

**Wendy**: Wow! This is nice.

**Alexis**: I know. And it feels so comfortable.

**Ed**: Yellow Hun? Hoping a Color that can outshined red. But still awesome, it's a dream come true.

**Vic**: it's me to stick in the mud but we have a job to do.

**Zane**: He rights you guys. Okay you two, you have two options, let Bobby and Patrick go and never return, or we need to beat the cowboy boots off of you.

**Ed**: do we really want Bobby and Patrick back?

[Everyone glares] What I'm just saying.

**Big Dip**: OH. We are so scared of you color-coded heroes.

**Little Dip**: We are?

**Big Dip** (Bock little dip on the head): you told Ideate. They should be the ones fearing.

**Little Dip**: Oh, Right! Night-mares Rise! (The foot soldier rise)

**Zane**: Be you guys are tough.

**Ed**: please when the foot soldiers are ever tough.

**Big Dip**: these guys could change your mind. GET THEM.

**Zane**: Let go team.

**Ed** (While Running ahead): I always wanted to do this. (Whispering) pun intended, CHARGE!

[Everyone else follow in after words] [& Starts fighting the foot soldiers, Big Dip, & Little Dip]

**Alexis**: I never had this much fun in my life. (The Night-mares Prepared to fired at Alexis)

**Wendy**: Lexi, Look out! (She charged after the two) Hey bozos (they turn) LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE! (Destroyed both of them)

**Alexis**: We really need to work on your hot headedness.

[Wendy chuckled]

**Ed**: As Much I like give a few punches out to these guy, do these zodiac come with Weapons?

**Zane**: They do. Just say something weapons. Like this. Leo Sword. (Then slash some foot soldiers)

**Vic**: Come on guys lets give a try our self.

**Ed, Wendy, & Alexis**: Right.

**Vic**: Capricorn ax.

**Ed**: Gemini Lance.

**Wendy**: Aquarius blaster.

**Alexis**: Virgo bow.

**Zane**: Vic, Ed follows my lead [Run in towards the monsters]

**Little Dip**: What are they doing?

**Alexis**: Wendy Take aim.

**Wendy**: Good Idea.

**All the boys**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Big Dip**: you think charging in go to stop us.

**Zane**: No but this might. JUMP! (All three jump) Now!

**Wendy**: Hydro Blast!

**Alexis**: Light Arrow!

[They fired their attacks & destroy all the monsters in front of them, except Little Dip & Big Dip]

**Little Dip**: Ha! Is that all you got.

[Wendy points up] [They look up]

**Ed**: Thunder Lance [strikes little dip]

[All three land & Vic & Zane Rush in]

**Big Dip**: You idiot get out of there!

**Vic**: Forest Slash!

**Zane**: Fire strike!

[With that last attack Little Dip goes down]

**Big Dip**: Little Dip! [Little get turns back to Patrick] How, How were all of you in synch?!

**Zane**: Before we did our little maneuver, one of Alexis Powers allows us to communicate with telepathy. Plus great team work.

**Big Dip**: you think that will be enough to stop me?

Zane: this might. Guys lets combine our weapons.

[They put their weapons together to form the Zodiac Light Cannon]

**The Rangers**: Zodiac Light Cannon!

**Big Dip**: Bigger, dose mean better! [Prepared to fire his most power blast]

**Zane**: Ed gives it a Jolt.

**Ed**: Got it.

**Big Dip**: Take this!

**The Rangers**: Fire!

[The two blast dose a Beam-O-War Till the Light Cannon beats out & Defeat Big Dip]

**Big Dip**: How, How can I lose to a bunch of kid is in color-coded costumes?

**Zane**: Cause, We're the Power Ranger… (Explosion)

[After the explosion Big Dip turns back in Bobby]

[The citizens applaud with joy]

[Lepus shows up]

**Lepus**: Wow that one of the coolest thing I Overseen! How you did all of that that was so cool.

**Ed**: I know but we may have done a little damage to the city.

**Vic**: You think?

**Ed**: Yea lets get going.

**Zane**: Wait! We're forgetting someone.

[Zane Walk up to the unconscious bodies of Bobby & Patrick]

**Wendy**: I think we should the police throw them in jail for what they have done.

**Zane**: It wasn't their fault. They were mind control. [Zane see more key] What's this? More keys.

**Lepus**: That's Big Dip & Little Dip Keys. [He picks them up] Wonder why.

**Vulpex**: Blast!

**Cerberus**: Looks like your two stooges have failed.

**Vulpex**: Great Why do we now have to deal with the Power ranger.

**Cerberus**: And cause that that why we lost two of our key.

**Vulpex**: Don't worry I won't make the same mistake twice.

**Dark Master**: Hmm. These rangers are going be a problem I might be a problem guess I should call in some reinforcements.

[Cut to the Monday morning our hero's were heading to school]

**Alexis**: hey guys, Wait! Before we go in we need to do something first that Virgo brought up last night.

**Zane**: What she said.

**Alexis**: The Bad guys are probably go to keep on coming till we beat their leader. And the probably use our loved one cause there after us.

**Ed**: Yea that why we have secret identities.

**Alexis**: True, but Virgo can do a spell where the bad guys can't read our minds.

**Wendy**: I think we should do it. Right boys?

**Ed & Vic**: Right.

[Alexis ask Virgo to do her spell & she dose]

**Alexis**: Oh before I forget. [Goes in her back pack] Zane, I forgot to give this to you Saturday.

**Zane**: Cookies, thank. I've Have one now.

**Ed, Wendy**: NOOOOOOOOO

[Zane ate cookie]

**Zane**: Lexi you know how to make good cookies.

[Ed & Wendy Look with a surprise look]

**Vic**: Come on you two.

[All five head to school]

[When they walk in t they see Bobby & Patrick talking to the principal Nick]

**Zane**: Just the people I wanted to see. I heard what happen are you guys okay.

**Bobby**: If you must know we were sent to the hospital but we are okay now.

**Patrick**: Yea & now we have even more attention.

**Zane**: Well let me give you a little bit more. Principal nick listen to this.

[He play the Recording of Bobby and Patrick talking to Zane]

_[Like we said, nobody gets the better of us! So what if you got us to beat up each other cause of what we were about to do to that Kid, we can do what ever we want & the principal we be on our side.]_

[Principal Nick Glare at them]

**Bobby**: Nick Buddy, we can explain.

**Principal Nick**: Both of you in my office now.

[The two walk in pouting]

[Zane Walks back to his friends]

**Zane**: maybe that will be an end to their bully only streak.

**Alexis**: your dad would be would be proud of what you done.

**Zane**: Yea. [Zane looks to the sky]

[Cut to a airplane where someone is watching the news of the Power Rangers then turns it off]

**Man**: Hmm. New Rangers. In my town no less this should be interesting when I get back.

[The End]


End file.
